Si uno es una tormenta, imagínate dos…
by Mika Ryugamine
Summary: Gracias a un extraño experimento de Verde, ahora no solo hay un Reborn ¡Si no dos! ¿Que torturas le deparara a nuestro querido jefe de la mafia? -lo siento! no se me ocurrió otro summary-


Si uno es una tormenta, imagínate dos…

 **Nota:** Hola! Bueno primero que nada, si voy a terminar los otros fics que tengo. Segundo les traigo este nuevo fanfic que participa en la dinámica "Reborn al cuadrado" del grupo R27 fan club (the chaos club). Y em… no se me ocurrió otro título XD

Dedicado a la administradora Sarah Buitrago :)

Aviso que este fic van a ser solo de a lo mucho tres capítulos, no creo que dé para más que eso y también voy a escribir sobre la marcha, por lo tanto, no se para dónde voy a dirigir la historia.

Sin más a leer…

Tsuna enrollo el hilo sisal y con silicona caliente pegaba los bordes, estuvo un buen rato, hasta que llego a la forma de una pequeña canastita. Miro la canastita, espero un rato a que se seque y después la dejo con las otras diez canastitas. Nunca hubiera pensado que hacer manualidades le sacaría tanto el estrés. Y mientras hacia otra, inconscientemente miro para atrás, a su escritorio donde estaban acomodados informes y cheques que debía firmar. Inmediatamente que mira su escritorio, la imagen de Reborn asalta su mente. Suspiro cansado, dejo a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y fue hasta la bolsa gigante que hace una semana le llevo Gokudera. Cuando le pidió a Hayato algo para sacarle el estrés y de paso olvidarse del mundo entero, no espero verlo entrar con una bolsa enorme lleno de cositas y libros para manualidades, y según él que se lo dijo Haru, hacer ese tipo de actividad realmente ayuda. Le iba a decir que eso no era para Dame-Tsuna, que es demasiado tonto para siquiera pegar dos papeles, pero entonces se acordó que él ya tiene veintiocho años y ya no es más Dame-Tsuna; así que simplemente acepto la bolsa y se encerró en su oficina, hace ya una semana.

Revolvió todo lo que había adentro, buscando hojas, cuando las encontró volvió a su lugar en el suelo y empezó a hacer origamis. Y las horas pasaron, el sol fue desapareciendo de a poco hasta que solo se podían ver unas pocas estrellas. Tocaron la puerta, fue solo un suave golpecito, casi imperceptible, pero como él se acostumbró tanto al silencio que hasta el sonido más insignificante podía escucharlo.

"¿Boss?" llamo Chrome. Él no respondió, nunca lo hacía. Su guardiana no volvió a insistir. Después de cinco minutos, Tsuna abrió la puerta y agarro la bandeja con comida que estaba sobre la mesita que había a lado de la puerta. Con mucho cuidado se metió devuelta en su oficina y cerró la puerta con el seguro. Aunque eso realmente no servía ante sus guardianes, él sabía muy bien que si ellos querían podían simplemente tirar la puerta abajo. Pero durante esos quince días solo estaban Hayato y Chrome. Ellos dos sabían que quería estar tranquilo. Se comió todo lo que había y después se acostó en el sillón. Intento dormir, pero inevitablemente se acordó todo lo que sucedió hace exactamente dieciséis días.

* * *

 _Tsunayoshi miro estupefacto a su ex tutor… no, no, ahora había dos Reborn ¿Qué había pasado? Se fue solo cuatro días con Chrome y cuando vuelven la mitad de la mansión está destruida y por alguna extraña razón hay dos Reborn. Aunque pensándolo bien… dos Reborn… no pudo evitar sentir un conocido calor en su oreja._

" _¿Qué tanto estas mirando Tsuna inútil?" dijeron ambos Reborn. Tsuna salió de su ensoñación con tener dos Reborn solo para él, los dos acostados en su cama con tiernos disfraces de gatitos…_

" _S-si Reborn?" dios estaba tan dividido, no sabía si salir de ahí o simplemente cargarse a esos dos adolescentes Reborn y llevarlos a su cuarto "¡espera! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!" grito el décimo Vongola desesperado mientras se estiraba los cabellos._

" _Yo puedo explicarlo" detrás de Tsuna y Chrome apareció Verde. El adolecente científico entro a su laboratorio, miro divertido a Reborn… bueno a los dos Reborn "Estaba trabajando en un nuevo prototipo de clonación. En realidad, ya lo terminé" Verde sonrió satisfecho "Y Reborn es la prueba de eso"_

" _Pero… ¡Reborn nunca se presta para tus locuras!" grito histérico Tsuna._

" _Cierto" respondió Verde "Fue todo gracias a tus guardianes, ellos empezaron a pelear, destruyeron todo a su paso, hasta que llegaron a mi laboratorio, Reborn se metió en el medio y por accidente termino en la máquina de clonación"_

" _¿Cuál de los dos es el verdadero Reborn?" preguntó Tsuna._

" _¡Yo!" respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo. Inmediatamente se miraron mal y se apuntaron con Leon. Oh también había dos Leon._

" _¿Cuándo va a volver a la normalidad?"_

" _No lo sé con exactitud, ni tampoco sé si se puede eliminar al clon" Verde agarro una computadora sana y empezó a teclear "Según mis datos el clon puede durar máximo cuatro días"_

" _¿Y qué hacemos mientras tanto?" pregunto Tsuna, mientras Chrome trataba de que los dos Reborn no se maten. Verde le mando una sonrisa burlona y desapareció entre los escombros de su destruido laboratorio que Tsuna había mandado a hacer en la mansión Vongola. Tsuna suspiro cansado, no había pasado ni media hora que llego y ya estaba terriblemente cansado. ¡No era justo!_

" _Ey, Tsuna inútil" el susodicho miro hacía la persona que lo llamaba con ese tan horrible apodo (y a pesar de que todos se lo habían borrado de la mente, Reborn insistía en tan degradante apodo) los dos apuntaron a los Leon "Es hora de la tutoría" y con una enorme sonrisa que no podía interpretarse más que como sadismo, empezaron a disparar a Tsuna._

" _¡Hiieeee!" grito desesperado el pobre décimo y empezó a correr espantado mientras los disparos seguían._

 _Chrome suspiro resignada, ahora tenía que pensar una forma de ayudar a su jefe. Más que nada porque solo ella sabía que Reborn era una debilidad para el jefe de Vongola. Ella sabía muy bien cuanto podía costar si algo le llegara a pasar al hitman._

* * *

 _Tsuna trato de estirar las piernas, oh cierto que no podía. Tampoco podía moverse en ese pequeño ropero. Aunque pasaran los años seguía temiéndole a Reborn. Tsuna suponía que ya era de mañana, la noche anterior no le quedo de otra que dormir en ese pequeño espacio. Ah, como extrañaba su suave camita._

 _Con mucho cuidado salió del ropero, cuando por fin pudo pararse estiro sus brazos y piernas, de los que salieron un desagradable sonido. A los pocos minutos reparo en donde estaba, el cuarto estaba lleno de cosas viejas, tapadas por sabanas que tenían una fina capa de tierra. Mmm ese cuarto se le hacía conocido…_

" _¡Cierto!" exclamo casi en un grito. Ese cuarto fue el refugio de Reborn y de él. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, pero eso paso hace aproximadamente diez años. Lo que paso ese día fue un motivo más para enamorarse de ese sádico hitman que tenía por tutor._

 _Muy despacio y de a poco abrió la puerta, tenía que llegar urgente con Verde. Quería saber si esa actitud tan extraña que tiene Reborn (sea cual sea, él todavía no supo identificar al original) era algún efecto secundario._

 _Corrió tan rápido como pudo, extrañamente había muy pocos empleados trabajando, pero entonces miro el reloj que tenía en su muñeca. Marcaba las seis de la mañana. Eso era malo, Reborn siempre se despierta a esa hora o mucho antes._

" _Dame-Tsuna~" se escuchó una cantarina vos, no muy lejos de su ubicación._

" _Diablos" entonces Tsuna se echó a correr en la dirección opuesta._

" _¡Tsuna inútil!" grito el otro Reborn, que, al contrario del anterior, este parecía enojado._

 _´¡Hiiiee!´ grito internamente Tsuna. Eso no era bueno ¡Nada bueno! Así que con mucho cuidado se metió en uno de los cuartos, que para colmo era el de Gokudera._

" _¡Juu…!" casi grito Gokudera, pero Tsuna inmediatamente le tapó la boca. Y para su horror, por debajo de la puerta se podía ver como dos pares de piernas se detuvieron justo en frente de la habitación. Tsuna le susurró al oído que se quede en silencio. Gokudera ya más serio, asintió y ayudo a su jefe a salir por la ventana, justo cuando un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la puerta. Uno de los dos Reborn la tiro abajo._

" _¡Tsuna ¿Dónde estás?!" grito uno._

" _Tsuna~" canto el otro._

 _Tanto Gokudera como Tsuna quedaron blancos del miedo. Tsuna logro salir y Gokudera hizo como que solo miraba afuera._

 _Tsuna trepo por las paredes exteriores de la mansión, eso era el colmo. Tenía que esconderse en su propia casa (que estaba casi destruida) y para peor ¡no tenían ningún respeto hacia su persona!_

 _Pero no iba a pensar en eso ahora, tenía que encontrar a verde cuanto antes. Así que mientras estaba en su travesía de rodear la mansión desde afuera y trepado a las paredes (o lo que se encontrara en el camino) escucho los gritos de Gokudera y unos disparos. Y él casi se desmaya cuando uno de los Reborn asomo su cabeza por la venta y de dedico una maquiavélica sonrisa mientras le apuntaba con Leon._

 _Y Tsuna del susto, grito tan fuerte que se escuchó en toda la maldita mansión._

 **Notas finales:** ya saben si les gusto dejen sus Reviews, y nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Ciao ciao.


End file.
